Broken Down
by AlwaysHiei
Summary: Simple Oneshot, Katrick. Kat's car has broken down so Patrick's going to give her a ride home.


Disclaimer: I do not own 10 Things I Hate About You.

Broken Down.

By: AlwaysHiei.

Kat had no idea what the hell she was doing.

Her mind screamed at the top of its non-existent lungs for her to stop right now, spew out some rude and witty remark in his face, turn around, get out her phone, call her dad, get him to pick her up, go home, and do her homework.

Sadly, Kat's mind just wasn't important to the her right now. Her body moved unconsciously, her head nodding, her lips twitching into a smile, her legs taking the necessary steps to follow behind him as he lead her away.

"Damn, Kat, you must really be obsessed with me. Agreeing to this." He laughed loudly to himself, and all Kat could make herself do was blush, thanking God he was facing the other direction as her face grew redder, and mumble "I'm not obsessed, I just needed a ride, so just shut up."

He began whistling as he lead her along, a tune Kat didn't recognize but rather liked. It scared her to think that part of why she liked it just might be because he was the one whistling it.

"Kat, Kat, Kat." he said to himself, sounding amused.

Pissed at the fact that he could make her do such stupid things like this and make her feel so stupidly giddy like this, Kat quickly replied, "What, are you just gonna keep spouting my name out like a lunatic? I think you're the obsessed one here, Patrick!"

"Hm. Well, maybe I am." he said with a chuckle. "Maybe we both are obsessed."

That sent a disturbing shiver up Kat's spine and irritating butterflies dashing madly around her stomach. He made her feel happy, and that made her feel sick. "Why did you have to park so damn far, Patrick?!" Kat asked as she finally caught up to his side, clearly annoyed.

He shrugged. "I got here late today."

"Way to go. That's probably the third time this week."

"Keeping track, are we? I'm impressed, Kat. I think your obsession is beating out mine."

"Shut up, moron! You're in my first period class, it's hard not to notice when you barge in late, the way everyone suddenly gets tense."

"Ah. Yes, yes. My reputation still scares everyone. Except you. I worked hard for recognition as resident bad ass, you know. And here you are, ignoring all my effort and agreeing to take a ride on my motorcycle without knowing if I even have an extra helmet for you to wear! You're making it look like I'm not dangerous- you and your uncontrollable obsession are slandering my name, Kat, you really are."

Kat rolled her eyes. "Glad to tarnish it for you, really I am. I don't see why people are so frightened of you- I mean, cannibal, really? You're just a moron who likes to break school rules a lot, that's it."

"Moron? That hurts me, Kat, that really hurts." Patrick said. "Who knows, maybe the rumors aren't unfounded. Ever thought of that?"

Kat, once again, rolled her eyes. "You. Are. Not. A. Cannibal. Or a murderer. You may be a petty thief, that I don't know for sure, but probably not even that. You aren't a drug dealer either."

"You see right through me." Patrick commented. "I like that about you."

And the butterflies returned to Kat's begrudging stomach. "I thought you liked that I "scare" people?"

"That too. I'm not sure their fears of you are so unfounded though, Kat."

"Gee, thanks, glad to know you have so much faith in me. You think I'm gonna stab you in the back right here or what?" Kat asked.

"I have no idea what you're capable of, really." Patrick explained. "But I'm your ride home, so you'd probably put off killing me until we got there, and then steal my bike."

"That reminds me. How far did you park, Patrick?!" Kat asked, annoyed once again. "This is getting ridiculous! Did you think to park anywhere near the school?"

"Nope."

"So you parked this far on purpose?"

"Yep. Sometimes I park a few blocks away, when I think it's a good day for walking." Patrick explained, grinning.

"You obviously like walking, don't you?"

"Not really. Just sometimes." Patrick responded. "What I really like is talking to you."

Butterflies. Again.

"If you're so tired of walking, Kat, then would you like me to carry you?"

Butterflies, shivering spine, and blushing. "N-no! I can walk, I'm not tired, you idiot! I was just wondering!" Kat sputtered out.

"Well we're almost there anyways."

Kat looked up and saw it to be true. There was his motorcycle, parked a few yards ahead.

"Sad, aren't you? That our moment is coming to an end." Patrick joked, grinning. "It's okay, Kat, I understand; you're just so obsessed with me. Savor the next few minutes that you will have, riding on the back of my bike."

"Way to be conceited, Patrick. I'm not sad, I'm just excited to get home." Kat crossed her arms over her chest, angry that he guessed her exact feelings.

Patrick just laughed and climbed onto his bike, beckoning for Kat to do the same behind him.

"Where are the helmets?!" Kat asked in an accusing voice. "You didn't wear one on your way to school today?"

"Nope, didn't wear one today. I left it at my house, so we'll have to make due without them." Patrick explained, smirking.

"That's not safe! I'll just wait here for my dad to get off of work and comes to pick Bianca up from cheerleading!" Kat replied, sad because she really wanted to climb on behind him, but unwilling to budge because she didn't want these sentiments to be known. She had to stand her ground with following the rules on this one.

"No, you won't. You'll come with me." Patrick demanded in a very serious voice.

This shocked Kat and she quickly started speaking, "Don't tell me what to d--!"

"You've already walked all the way here, Kat." Patrick interrupted. "Your house is probably only fifteen minutes away."

"It's still unsa--!"

"I promise you, Kat. I won't let you get hurt. Now come on." Patrick insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bike.

Unsure of what to do and honestly touched by the slight tender tone in his voice when he made that promise, Kat found herself climbing on the bike and wrapping her arms around Patrick's stomach tightly, holding on for her life.

Patrick chuckled at her obvious worry and started the loud engine, pulled away from the curb and sped off in the direction Kat had told him she lived when she agreed to his offered ride.

Kat was blushing like mad at the very close contact of the two, and she thought the damn butterflies were going to break out of her stomach and second. She was scared being on the motorcycle but also savoring every second of it.

It came to an end within ten minutes as Patrick pulled up to Kat's house.

Kat immediately let go of Patrick in embarrassment which led to yet another chuckle from him. She scrambled off of the bike and turned towards him, face still beet red.

"Uh, thanks. That was... interesting."

"No problem, Kat."

"So I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yep. I bet you're looking forward to that, aren't you, Kat?"

"Shut up!"

"You're so clearly obsessed." Patrick stated. "But then again, like I said earlier, maybe I am too."

"I'm not!"

"Sure, Kat, sure." Patrick said, smirking. "Well I'll see you."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Kat said again.

"And Kat," Patrick began, restarting the engine. "I really hope your car breaks down more often."

-The End-

Yeah. Well this is just a sortive random little short story. I honestly had no idea where it was going the entire time, but I kinda had fun writing it anyways. So please review this ridiculous thing.

- AlwaysHiei 


End file.
